Pokollepkeszárnyak
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- Droubble-gyűjtemény, melyben shinigamik elmélkednek életről és halálról, a mindennapokról és ünnepekről. 202 kétszázszavas. Különböző műfajú írások, de a legtöbb drámának mondható.
1. Hitsugaya: Mennyei védelmező

**-Mennyei védelmező-**

Csak meg akartam őt védeni. Mindig, mindentől. Hogy miért, azt már nem tudom. Csupán azt, hogy mikor ott álltam kezemben a hatalommal, mellyel módomban állt volna elpusztítani vagy felvirágoztatni a fél világot, csupán egyetlen dologra tudtam gondolni: meg kell őt óvnom.

Mikor már a kezemben volt a zanpakutou, mikor már szólítani tudtam, mikor már nem kellett volna semmit sem erőltetni… másokkal ellentétben én akkor kezdtem el a kemény edzést. Addig az ölembe hullott a hatalom a tehetségem miatt. De a végső, legerősebb eszközt kiérdemelni csak úgy lehet, ha a shinigami szembe mer nézni saját magával, és önmaga korlátát a végsőkig feszegeti.

Pontosan ez volt, amit tettem. Kishíján halálra edzettem magam, ráadásul a környezetem is megsínylette az eleinte silány próbálkozásaim. De nem érdekelt. Nem törődtem vele, ahogy azzal sem, hogy forró vércseppek folynak le az arcomon, a karomon, a combjaimon, az egész testemen, miközben vele küzdöttem.

És ő nem kímélt. Hatalmas és megzabolázhatatlan volt, a hűségét elnyernem nehéz volt. S még nehezebb volt rávenni, hogy használhassam az erejét, hogy irányíthassam. Eleinte azt hittem, azért, mert egy külön individuum. Azután rájöttem, hogy éppen azért, mert ő és én egyek vagyunk.

S mikor már kezemben volt a legnagyobb hatalom, kapitánnyá váltam. Csakis őérte.


	2. Rangiku, Shuuhei, Izuru, Momo: Évforduló

**-Évforduló-**

Mindenki számára ünnep volt ez a nap. Egész Seireiteit lampionok és gyertyák és díszítették – nagy volt a vigasság, hiszen ez volt az Aizen elleni háború lezárásának ötvenedik évfordulója. A három áruló kapitányt legyőzték, bár a csaták számos áldozatot hagytak maguk után.

Seireitei ünnepelt: Nanao mosolyogva iszogatott kapitányával, a beteges Ukitake sem vette be a gyógyszerét, hogy ihasson, a mindig csak kutatásaival foglalkozó Mayuri Nemuval táncolt. Renji, Ichigo és Rukia hangosan hahotáztak valamin - a Yoruichivel fesztelenül beszélgető Byakuya meg sem szidta húgát érte. Távolabb, az ünneplő tömegben a 11. osztag Ikkaku híres táncát járta, Soifon hadnagyával vacsorázott. Hitsugaya halványan mosolyogva teljesítette osztaga kérését, és jégkorcsolyapályát varázsolt a gyakorlótérből, amit aztán Unohana avatott fel. Minden tökéletes volt, mindenkit boldogság és büszkeség járt át, ahogy arra a réges-régi napra gondolt vissza.

Ám volt négy shinigami, aki nem ünnepelt. Számukra ez a nap nem a győzelem évfordulója volt. Ők veszítettek, miközben Soul Society diadalt aratott: elvesztettek egy kapitányt, aki a példaképük volt, egy személyt, akit csodáltak, egy gyerekkori barátot, egy mestert, aki megtanította őket harcolni. S a négy shinigami, ki-ki a maga szobájában most kisírt szemekkel bámult a sötétségbe burkolózó falakra, s csak egy kérdés járt a fejükben: miért kellett ennek így történnie?


	3. Renji: Kapitány

**-Kapitány-**

A shinigami egyik legfőbb célja, hogy minél magasabb rangot érjen el. Legalábbis legtöbbünké az.

Boldog voltam-e, amikor megkaptam a hadnagyi kinevezésem? Hát persze! Az viszont cseppet sem tett boldoggá, hogy az alatt az ember alatt kell szolgálnom, aki elvette tőlem a gyerekkori barátom.

Gyűlöltem a Kuchiki családot, mint minden nemest – bár őket különösképpen. Rukia jelentette nekem a családot, olyan volt, mint a húgom, néha mint az anyám; és talán bele is szerettem. Ők megfosztottak tőle.

A hadnagyi jelvénnyel a karomon már felértem hozzá rangban, újra jogom volt beszélni vele, de addigra... nem is tudom... az első időkben egyszerűen nem volt mit mondanunk egymásnak, pedig annyi év telt el azóta, hogy az Akadémián együtt ücsörögtünk a virágtalan cseresznyefák árnyékában tikkasztó nyári napokon.

Emiatt még jobban meggyűlöltem a kapitányt. Ő volt az oka mindennek. Utol akartam őt érni, méltó ellenfelévé válni. Amikor Ichigóék megjelentek Soul Society-ben, akkor ugyan sikerült legalább megérintenem, térdre kényszerítenem őt, de legyőzött végül.

Jobbá akartam válni bármi áron, éjt nappallá téve edzettem, hogy a bankai-om elég erős legyen. A dolog iróniája, hogy éppen Taichou volt az, aki segített nekem.

Észre sem vettem, hogyan kerültünk egymáshoz egyre közelebb és közelebb – ám, mielőtt feleszméltem volna, már barátok voltunk.


End file.
